


'what the fuck wooyoung' by park seonghwa

by stayyhope



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Park Seonghwa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayyhope/pseuds/stayyhope
Summary: Seonghwa just hates this damn class and Wooyoung is way more interesting than the teacher, who they're pretty sure is high sometimes.Seonghwa should also stop giving Wooyoung ideas, but they're funny okay.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	'what the fuck wooyoung' by park seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this is based of this kid at my school who my ateez obbsessed friend claims looks like wooyoung. this was mostly written before i really knew any of the boys personalities so i just picked seonghwa and went "you, you're gonna put up with the bullshit i did in sophomore year" 
> 
> have fun, this is for you P

_“It’s too frickin’ early for this,”_ Seonghwa thinks, walking through the crowded second-floor hallway. Clutching the now empty thermos, he makes his way to class. Yawning, he barely processes his classmate, Wooyoung, rushing out of the classroom he was about to walk into. 

He stops at the banister and cups his hands around his mouth. 

“San!” He shouts. Seonghwa pauses to lean against the wall, morbidly curious. Wooyoung was always _interesting_ , to say the least. You never knew what he was going to do next. 

“What?” Calls a voice up from the first floor. 

“Catch!” 

“What?” 

Wooyoung then backs up, almost to the door again, and crouches down. 

He places his phone down on the floor, no case, and slides it back and forth. 

Seonghwa, to put it lightly, is horrified. 

“One!” He shouts, a grin bright on his face. 

“Wait! Woo, _what am I doing_?”

“Catching my phone! Two! _Three!_ ” 

Holy fuck. 

The phone makes a loud scratching noise against the floor and slides cleanly off the banister and a screech of ‘ _what the actual fuck_ ’ is heard from below.

Seonghwa did not want to get caught upstairs if the teachers had seen it fly off, so he hiked his backpack up and walked directly into the classroom. If anyone asked him, he did not see anything. 

It’s ten minutes into the beginning of class, and he hated the teacher anyways. So, he was just staring blankly at the desk, minding his own business. Wooyoung’s seat is right next to him, but it’s been empty since class started. Vaguely, he wonders if he got caught by the office cameras. But, low and behold, Wooyoung walks in. His practically empty backpack flapping against his back. 

He’s examining his phone, as he slides his chair back. 

“Wooyoung, why are you late?” The teacher asks, and Seonghwa glances up at him, wondering if he was going to lie. 

“My phone fell and cracked.” He said plainly, holding the cracked screen up for him to see. 

The teacher winces in sympathy but surprisingly doesn’t question it. Wooyoung only sits down, still looking at the spiderwebbed cracks running over all sides of the phone. 

“What happened?” Seonghwa whispers, wanting to know what he was thinking. 

“I threw it off the second floor. See, San was supposed to catch it. But he didn’t” 

He’s staring at Seonghwa so intently, it makes him kind of uncomfortable, but he knows that’s just how he is. So he glances up to make sure the teacher still isn’t listening. It wasn’t like he was going to retain any information in this class anyway. 

Nodding slowly, as he if understands, he hums in faux agreement.

“Are you,” He starts, “Going to get it fixed?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s gonna be hell though. My mom’s going to kill me. It’s gonna cost me like, 40 bucks.”

He says that all with this oddly bright smile, and Seonghwa is bewildered. 

“So. You threw it off the side, knowing you’d have to pay for it if it broke?” He clarifies.

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

He just doesn't get Wooyoung sometimes. 

\---

If the teacher doesn’t shut the fuck up, Seonghwa is going to flip the table.   
  


Wooyoung was paying as much attention as he was, so, why not have a little fun. 

Seonghwa placed his hand in front of him and started finger-spelling out the alphabet. 

“A, B, C…” He whispers, loud enough for Wooyoung to hear, as he signs the letters. 

Catching on quickly, he starts copying his hands. 

“You know ASL?” He asks, curious. 

He shakes his head.

“No, just the alphabet and some basic words.”

“Like?”

Seonghwa glances up at the teacher, who somehow hasn’t noticed them. 

“Basic stuff, like ‘How are you?’ or ‘My name is’ _but_ I also know how to say ‘I want gay sex.’ As you do.” He answers, loosely signing the phrases as he says them. “I picked it up from an ASL dictionary I got from a thrift store.” 

“So it’s ‘I want gay sex?’” Wooyoung copies his movements, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Yeah, it’s just like that.” He repeats it, slowly, and Wooyoung smiles brightly. 

“That’s so cool! So you wanna learn ASL?”

“Well, kind of, yeah. It’d be cool.”

“Seonghwa, Wooyoung, do you have anything to share with the class?”

“Why, yes!” 

Wooyoung stood up, and Seonghwa’s eyes widened in horror. He wouldn’t.

“Seonghwa taught me some Sign, do you want to see it?”

He slumps down in his seat, covering his face. 

“You don’t want to see it.” He groans. 

“I,” Wooyoung, speaks and signs simultaneously. “Want,”

Seonghwa yelps, trying to pull his arm down. 

“Judging by Seonghwas reaction, I’m guessing I don’t want to-”

“No, no, no! Yes, you do! Just trust me.” He shakes Seonghwa’s arm off and signs again. 

“ _I want,_ ”

They are so dead.

“ _Cookies!”_

Oh. Maybe they weren’t dead. 

“See! It wasn’t bad or anything.” 

Wooyoung lifts his hands again and signs it once more time and Seonghwa feels like he lost ten years off of his lifespan. 

“Well, that’s cool and all. But we need to be doing math, alright?”

The teacher looks relatively annoyed but not pissed like Seonghwa thought he would be. He simply sighs, before turning back towards the whiteboard. 

Seonghwa puts his head down on his desk and wonders why he ever thought teaching Wooyoung that was a good idea. 

\---

See, it’s another one of those days where he could give less of a shit about what happens in their math class. 

This will most likely come back to bit him in the ass when the tests roll around, but frankly, he stopped caring. 

Besides, he couldn’t concentrate if he wanted to. Some dumb fucks had stolen the air freshener spray and had been chasing each other around the classroom with it. 

See, he would have been fine with it, if only he didn’t get headaches from heavy scents. He already had to be excused to the restroom because he genuinely thought he was going to vomit from the spray, but here he was, back again because _oh no what if he was skipping class_? The horror. 

Breathing through his sleeve that he had pushed against his nose, Wooyoung sat down next to him. He threw the spray bottle in the air and catching it midair. 

Seonghwa eyes the bottle distastefully, he was so mad. It was a sweet scent, and normally he would like it in moderation. 

Keyword: Moderation. 

But it was everywhere. 

“You good?” 

Wooyoung asked, noting how Seonghwa had seemingly scoot as far away from him as he could. 

“The smell makes me sick.” He answered, muffled by the cloth. 

“My bad.” He frowns, looking genuinely apologetic. 

He shakes his head, feeling guilty. 

“Ah, it’s fine. It wasn’t just you. Just please don’t spray it in here anymore.” 

They lapse into relative silence, and as the smell slowly dissipates with the help of the fans and open windows, he can finally put his hand down. 

God, it’s like whenever he’s seated next to Wooyoung, Seonghwa gets the worst (or, arguably the best) ideas. 

His eyes drift towards the bottle that Wooyoung is still fidgeting with and remembers the homemade flamethrower that he’d seen on Twitter or something. 

“Hey, Wooyoung?” He starts slowly.

“Hm.”

“Do you have a lighter?”

Wooyoung’s brows furrow in confusion, and he glances back at Seonghwa. 

“Yeah, why?” He looks bewildered but curious. 

“If you have a fire, and you spray the air freshener behind it, you can make a flamethrower.”

His eyes got big and Seonghwa feels as if he’s made a mistake. 

“No way.”

“I mean, that’s what I saw online.”

“Bet?” 

He slips a lighter out of his pocket, and oh, Seonghwa has so many regrets.

“Bet.” 

Wordlessly, he flips the bottle one last time, before grabbing the bathroom pass and walking out. 

Pursing his lips, he’s slightly concerned for Wooyoung, but knowing him he could probably weasel his way out of trouble if he got caught. So he’s not _too_ worried. 

He resigns himself to taking notes and ignoring the slight headache still present. 

It’s very unexpected when the teacher scans the classroom and realizes that Wooyoung isn’t there. 

“Where’s Wooyoung?” 

There’s a tired frown on his face, and it’s obvious that he’s done with their shit. 

“Restroom.” 

Someone else answers, gesturing to the missing pass. 

“When he gets back, someone has to tell me alright?”

There’s a disheartened agreement from the class who didn’t care, and almost ten minutes later he comes back in, staring at his phone.

He slings the pass back on the thumbtack and plops back into his seat as nothing happened. 

Seonghwa looks up at him curiously, and he grins back. 

“That was so fucking cool, wanna see the video?”

He stares at him like he’s stupid and Wooyoung angles the phone so they’d both see the video. 

They stare at the cracked screen, and he presses play. 

He stand in front of the mirror and he can see both hands in the video so _how the fuck is he recording this?_

The lighter switches on, and he sprays. 

Yup. Fire. 

“So it does work,” Seonghwa says faintly, leaning back into his seat. “How the fuck did you not set off the smoke detectors.” 

“They don’t work.”

“How do you-you know what, don’t answer that.”

Wooyoung only grins. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @stayyhope !


End file.
